This invention relates to retractable awnings, such as for recreational vehicles, and in particular to a retractable awning, where, in an extended position, light is provided to illuminate a living space beneath the awning canopy.
When the awning is extended, it is typically desirable to have lighting beneath the awning. To that end, various types of lighting can be deployed beneath the awning, and in one instance in the prior art, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,849, a retractable awning is disclosed which has a light source installed in a large slot in the roller tube upon which the awning canopy is rolled. Electricity is provided to the light source via an electrical cord that must be plugged into an outlet in a conventional fashion. The cord must be plugged for use, and then unplugged for retraction of the awning.